


Timeout can't last that long

by jay_kim



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is fucking possesed most of the story, Dreamon, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to write but heres a story dump, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), idk how to tag, tommy feels very bad, tubbo feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_kim/pseuds/jay_kim
Summary: (Joke title but things are kinda sad in the actual story) Tommy gets exiled and realizes something's wrong with Dream maybe Wilbur and Schlatt know more than they can let on at first and in a quick second Tommy has to be a hero again for a nation that doesn't want him (but he wants them)Or Tommy has to fight a bitch who happens to be in Dream's body (I'm sure he'll figure it out(I can't find the prompt I was inspired by but basically they mentioned possession and I couldn't help myself)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 261





	Timeout can't last that long

The walls didn’t come down. 

Tubbo wanted to blame Tommy but he knows this isn’t just Tommy’s fault this time, he should have realized something was wrong with Dream I mean it was part of his job but good damn it he’d been so preoccupied and busy he and Fundy didn’t have time to think about Dreamon hunting.

The walls didn’t come down and Dream snapped the second Tommy was gone, Tubbo fucked up letting Tommy be exiled but he needed to be more careful about these things but then again maybe he was right on this being an overreaction and that it didn’t make sense, because if Tubbo had the time and energy to think right he wouldn’t have fallen for it.

But to back up a bit, Tubbo had gave into his anger and kicked Tommy out of L’manburg for good they watched Dream escort him away,

“I thought you were my friend Tubbo?” Tommy said softly, Tubbo looked away,

“Goodbye Tommy,” the three stood for a moment Fundy and Quackity were both in shock at the scene that had just unfolded, but they followed Tubbo when he quickly walked away from the walls, “Dream will take down the walls now that the one who starts the fights with him are gone, let’s go.” Tubbo said almost cold hearted but truthfully he was just trying to hide his sadness.

Tommy was walking away as Dream directed they were out of L’manburg but not out of the Dream SMP yet,

“Tell me,” Dream smirked pointing the Axe at Tommy’s chest forcing him to step back confused, “How is it that a child as pathetic as you,” Dream sneered, “Can rally a nation of people while still being a complete dick to everyone?” Tommy blinked,

“I don’t know? Why are you asking this now?” Tommy asked stepping back,

“I will get your discs Tommyinnit, I’m going to control you one day,” Tommy glared at him,

“You can’t control me Dream,” he smirked, “You never can and never will, this child never stays down,” Dream paused before adjusting his mask so Tommy could look him in the eye, Tommy had seen his face before but Dream’s face was different, his eyes weren’t green.

“If I can’t control you I’ll kill you!” he holds his axe up swinging it down but Tommy jumped the the left before Dream could kill him,

“What the fuck?!” he shouted, Dream raised his axe again Tommy shut his eyes holding his shield up but he didn’t feel the thud of a weapon but he heard one. He looked up and saw Wilbur glowing and holding Dream’s axe.

“Time to go on vacation Tommy!” Wilbur said not even looking strained, “I’ll come with you! Do you want some blue?” he asked handing it to Tommy,

“Thanks Wil, we should run though, you know get exercise or whatever,” Wilbur smiled and picked Tommy up, something he didn’t know he could do, and began flying so fast Tommy had to shut his eyes, which was another thing Tommy didn’t know Wilbur could do.

They landed miles away Tommy’s hair several times worse than usual, “How did you do that?! I thought you couldn’t touch people?” Wilbur shrugged as his grey form began to almost glitch,

“Everyone is in danger Tommy,” Wilbur said, he continued glitching his eyes white then black, suddenly light burst next to Wilbur and he turned to see Schlatt wearing his old blue sweater,

“Schlatt?” Tommy asked shocked,

“You have to get back soon, but not unprepared,” Schlatt was glitching too,

“What do you mean?” he asked looking between his dead idols, “Unprepared? They don’t want me back,” 

“Didn’t you listen to Dream?” he said he is going to control you or kill you, you are the only thing keeping things out of his grasp,” Tommy blinked,

“Wil,” Tommy swallowed, “Why were Dream’s eyes black? He has green eyes,” Wilbur turned to Dream,

“That is the question isn’t it?” Schlatt said, “Why? Why would he say he only cared about your discs? Doesn’t he care for Sapnap? George? Spirit?” Tommy watched the two ghost confused and scared,

“Something’s wrong with Dream, oh my god I thought he was just being a dick!” Tommy shouted, “I thought he was losing it as a person. What is he, possessed?”

“Tubbo told me some things, Gold and Dreamons,” Tommy swallowed,

“I need to kill a Dreamon? So gold kills Dreamons right?” Wilbur nodded,

“It’s the only thing, but blue is protected, always have blue,” Wilbur gave more to Tommy, Tommy nodded, 

“I’d better do this quick then,” he had enough things on him and grabbed his diamond pickaxe before climbing into a cave with his the torch in his hand held out lighting the cave,

“What are we doing Tommy?” Ghostbur asked as he stopped glitching and his eyes went normal (Well as normal as a ghost can be) 

“Yeah! And how come you can see me?” Ghost Schlatt asked also looking strangely normal,

“I don’t know how I can see you but we’re mining, I need to get gold,” Tommy said,

“Gold for what?” Ghostbur asked smiling, Tommy smiled back,

“An important weapon, so could you help me find some?” he asked, it felt like he was babysitting five year olds which isn’t so bad,

“I don’t have a pickaxe though,” Ghost Schlatt said as Ghostbur took out a pickaxe of his own,

“Why don’t you two work together then? You can hold the gold and Wil can mine it,” they both smiled and flew past Tommy to go find things, Tommy looked around and eventually found a bit,

“Tommy! We got some!” ghost Schlatt held out some gold ore as Ghostbur talked,

“Pog! We should get out of this cave now though,” Tommy pulled himself up as the two ghost flew past, Tommy set up a furnace and put the gold in before grabbing wood. Tommy built a small house for the three and left everything inside,

“Do you want blue?” Ghostbur asked, Tommy smiled, 

“Do you have enough for you still?” Ghostbur paused and nodded, “Then I’ll take one more blue,” Ghostbur smiled and handed Tommy another blue and the three sat as Ghost Schlatt cooked food for Tommy, “You don’t have to do that,”

“I know but Ghostbur gives you blue and I can’t so I’ll cook or somethin’,” Tommy hesitated,

“Schlatt you don’t have to do any of that, but I need to sleep so if you could be quiet that would help, also if you want you can go out,” Tommy said laying in the sleeping his had brought,

“Okay!” Ghost Schlatt sat on the furnace as he waited for things to cook but Ghostbur left to look for more things they’ll need specifically gold since Tommy said he needed gold.

Tommy woke up before the sun and stepped out to see Ghost Schlatt and Ghostbur play fighting with sticks and buckets of lava,

“Don’t burn the grass guys!” Tommy called out knowing they wouldn’t be able to hurt each other with said lava,

“We won’t Tommy! Also I found more gold! I put it in the furnace!” Tommy smiled and went back inside, I guess he was going to war with Dream well not really Dream but still.

He went inside and opened the furnace and realized there was nearly a stack of gold, “Shit,” Tommy smiled and made a few swords since Technoblade was quick to teach him all about sword making. 

“Hey can you guys check on L’manburg? I can’t go back since I’m on one life and they’d kill me but could you?” Ghostbur smiled,

“Sure Tommy! I’ll be back soon!” then he was gone, Ghost Schlatt followed suit, Tommy adjusted it so two swords were on his back, a sword on his hip, his knife in his boot with his chestplate on,

“Tommy,” Wilbur said as the two ghost came back, “Everyone was forced inside L’manburg,” Tommy went wide eyed,

“What do you mean?!” he asked standing up quickly, “Even Bad, Sam and Technoblade?” they both nodded

“Every single person is within the walls,” Schlatt looked worried,

“Well they aren’t walls anymore, they’re like a dome,” Tommy groaned,

“I’m taking this to Dream now,” Tommy held his netherite sword, “You two are coming along?” Wilbur paused, 

“We’ll see if we can get them out,” Tommy nodded, 

“We’re taking this to Dream, maybe they’ll still want me gone when this is over but goddamn it I’m going to end this Dreamon bitch,” Tommy felt himself being picked up by the ghosts, “Holy mother of god you have to warn me,” Tommy laughed nervously ,

“Sorry Tom! We don’t have a lot of memories but god damn it we all know your a hero,” Schlatt said,

“What?” they landed after a second,

“Tommy,” Wilbur said as they stood tall in front of Tommy, “Memories come back in waves but coming in waves also means leaving like tides sometimes,” Tommy watched the two become physical for a second,

“What do you know?” Tommy asked softly, Ghostbur blinks,

“I think it’s gone again,” he said slowly, Ghost Schlatt nodded,

“That’s okay, see if people in L’manburg need help,” he said and the two ghost vanished. Tommy sighed and started walking to find Dream,

“Oh Tommy~” he turned around to see Dream charging at him, he jumped into the tree avoiding the first attack with ease,

“Oh I have some choice words for you,” Tommy growled as he jumped back to the ground,

“Don’t you want to know what’s going on?” Tommy rolled his eyes, 

“I don’t care about you,” Tommy said, confusing the Dreamon, “You mean nothing! You’re a manipulative coward who can only fight because of who you possessed!” The Dreamon glared at the young boy,

“I possessed your friend and this is what you want to say? You’re just an insecure teenager with anger issues,” he sliced Tommy’s cheek he stumbled back but laughed,

“Actually I’m a traumatized teen who doesn’t care what you say or think,” he stepped forward pulling out the gold sword, “I know you're a Dreamon, I know you have possession of my friend, and I know you used him to push my friends around!” Tommy laughed, “And that doesn’t fucking fly!” he snapped kicking him backwards,

“I didn’t do anything Dream wouldn’t do, he asked for my help,” Tommy let out a genuine laugh at the statement, 

“Please! How stupid do you think I am?” Tommy stepped forward menacingly over ‘Dream’ 

“You’re an idiot,” the Dreamon sneered,

“No actually, reckless and rude of course! But let’s get one thing clear, I know my friends well enough to know you are full of bullshit,” 

“What is your proof?” he asked, 

“Proof? Dream would rather die than genuinely hurt Sapnap and George, sure he’s chaos but Sapnap and George always come first for him, he looks at Tubbo and Purpled like little brothers he would never justify emotionally tormenting them this far, so tell me did you forget he was engaged to Fundy? I’ve seen the love they have for each other,” Tommy smirked, “You’re not that convincing bud,”

“You all fell for it!” he shouted, “You don’t know anything!” Tommy scoffed kicking him to the ground, 

“You are meaningless mate,” Tommy said, “So drop the act and let go of Dream,” the Dream smirked, tearing off Dream’s mask, Tommy watched a black form rip itself from Dream with a scream before latching onto Tommy.

“Not so cocky now?” the Dreamon asked,

“I’m fine man you’re kinda weak it’s surprising,” Tommy smiled, 

“T-Tommy?” Dream asked black liquid dripping from his lips,

“Hold on mate, I’ll be leaving after everything’s taken care of,” suddenly the Dreamon ripped from Tommy who grabbed it by the throat pinning it in place,

“How?” Tommy scoffed, 

“How what? How do I care so little about you? I don’t know maybe it’s cause you’re fucking weak,” Tommy stabbed the Dreamon who started struggling, 

“Don’t you want to understand?!” Tommy laughed,

“You will be forgotten by history and mythology alike,” he said taking the sword out to stab him again, “You’re the most pathetic being and the only memory you will be a part of is the fact that you lost, nameless, powerless, meaningless.” the Dreamon went limp on the tip of Tommy’s sword before turning to nothingness, Tommy saw the obsidian walls fall down and sighed,

“Tommy what happened?” he turned back to Dream with a sad smile,

“Dreamon possession, I don’t know how exorcism works but it’s fine it’s gone, although you have a lot of explaining to do,” Tommy said,

“To who?” Tommy laughed softly,

“That’s what I mean, talk to George, Fundy, Bad, and so on tell them the last thing you remember and clarify you’re sorry yada yada you know how to apologize,” Tommy said his breathing picking up, “Hey speaking of do you want Spirit back?” he asked,

“S-spirit? You have Spirit?” Tommy nodded,

“No strings attached after what you’ve gone through, I think it’s deserved,” Tommy said, sitting for a moment, “Do you have an ender chest?” Dream put one down and Tommy opened it handing him Spirit, 

“No strings attached?” Tommy nodded with a smile, 

“You were literally possessed,” Tommy said quickly, “Take it,” Tommy got up after that, and began walking away,

“Aren’t you going back to L’manburg?” Tommy laughed,

“Nah man, I got fuckin’ kicked out, exiled or whatever, but life moves on so I think I’ll start a farm or maybe get some cows,” Tommy sighed, “I need to stop being so reckless sometimes, I think I’ll ask Ranboo if he wants to come first though,”

“Uh, yeah I’ll go with you,” Tommy looked back and helped Dream stand up, Tommy walked close to L’manburg seeing people walking around nervous as Dream approached,

“Tommy!” Ranboo shouted but was held back by Fundy,

“I know I’m not supposed to be here, I just wanted to talk to Ranboo real quick, please?” no one moved,

“Tommy we aren’t mad we don’’t want you to get hurt,” Tubbo said softly, “Just hurry over here,” Tommy blinked before realizing what they meant,

“Oh! Dream is fine now, I fixed it! The Dreamon was pretty insecure honestly but you should do your professional shit you know,” Tommy smiled, “Dream doesn’t remember a lot, can I talk to Ranboo now?” he asked,

“Wh-” Wilbur and Schlatt appeared,

“You did it thank god,” Wilbur flashed into a human the Schlatt did and then they both looked human again minus the floating part, “Tommy I’m so glad,” he hugged Tommy as Schlatt ruffled his hair a bit, 

“We have to rest until you need help again,” Tommy frowned,

“But if Ranboo doesn’t want to leave with me I’ll be alone again,” Tommy said softly, “And I don’t wanna make him come with me if he doesn’t want to,” Wilbur smiled,

“You’ll be fine, you’re Tommyinnit, no one can control you! Not even a Dreamon,” he kissed the top of Tommy’s head before stepping back, Schlatt put a comforting hand on Tommy’s shoulder before stepping next to Wilbur,

“Come on I thought Tommyinnit was unbeatable? You can’t fall now you’re the great Tomathy,” Tommy laughed, “One day we’ll meet again, don’t make it too soon,” and with that they were gone and Tommy was left with a crowd of people in shock and in need of an explanation,

“Uh so Wilbur and Schlatt would have memories and things come back in waves so they switch between knowing what’s going on and honestly being like 5 year olds, when you exiled me,” The air became rigid, “the weirdo who possessed Dream got mad at me and tried to kill me,”

“I killed you?!” Tommy shook his head,

“Wil protected me and got me away, then Schlatt appeared and we talked and I was told to fight with a golden sword, honestly no matter how good at fighting Dream is the Dreamon made him weak as fuck man, oh here,” Tommy tossed his extra swords at them, “Until you get your own I don’t know how much gold you have, can I borrow Ranboo now?” Ranboo ran over pulling Tommy into a bone crushing hug,

“You fought a Dreamon Tommy what the fuck?!” Ranboo started looking at Tommy’s exposed skin afraid he was hurt more than just the small cut,

“I’m okay, I think at least it’s a little hard to breathe but I’ve felt worse before,” Ranboo looked worried and so did other people who heard,

“Tommy can you take your shirt off?” Niki asked nervously walking over,

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Dream looked mad,

“Then do it, if I hurt you I swear to god,” Tommy waved his hands,

“It wouldn’t be your fault even if I was hurt Dream,” Ranboo made Tommy look at him,

“Please let Niki look at you, Tommy I can’t have you dying on me,” Tommy smiled a bit strained trying to make a joke,

“If I pull my shirt up will you stop?” Ranboo and Niki nodded and Tommy did,

“Holy fuck,” Niki pulled his shirt back down and Ranboo picked him up and they began almost sprinting away,

“What?! Why are you guys running? My chest isn’t that bad!” Ranboo’s eyebrows were creased,

“Your chest is fucked up,” with that they didn’t speak another word they ran, Tommy was starting to have a harder time breathing but he was okay, he was okay until he passed out in Ranboo’s arms, no wonder Ranboo picked him up first.

Tommy woke with a gasp of air and began coughing instantly, “Woah, your okay,” he was comforted by Ranboo, I think everyone knew he only trusted Ranboo and Niki,

“Wh-what happened?” Tommy asked,

“Your ribs were broken and breaking into your lungs, they weren’t punctured but you were struggling to breathe and it knocked you out thanks to the lack of oxygen, my god we had to do surgery and recovery is gonna be a bitch but you’re genuinely okay,” Tommy smiled at Ranboo leaning back,

“So I’m allowed in L’manburg until I’m done healing? I’d really hope they have enough mercy for that, I fuckin’ hate pity but I don’t think I have time to care,” Tommy said softly,

“Everyone has agreed to lift your exile and ban on any land, as though they’d prefer you don’t ruin shit with me again,” Tommy laughed before coughing, “Sorry! Sorry,”

“It’s fine Ranboo, I’m just glad you're here,” Ranboo smiled,

“Tommy we’d all be trapped in an obsidian dome if you didn’t help us,” he sighed, 

“You would have figured something out, you’re pretty smart if you try,” Ranboo laughed and the two talked for the whole day Niki coming in to visit Tommy. 

The next few weeks a few different people visited Tommy like Fundy and Quackity, George and Bad, even Tubbo came by apologizing for exiling him Tommy apologize before he even got through the door, Tommy and Tubbo couldn’t stop blabbering about how they messed up and Tommy was so lonely without him, But according to him that didn’t include Ranboo because he’s new but the best (Ranboo was very pleased to hear him say that)

Soon Tommy was healed enough to walk around, Ranboo refused to leave his side and Tubbo tried not to but still had work, Dream asked to meet Tommy once he was back on his feet and so here he was sitting on his bench kicking his feet with Ranboo sitting closer to his house while waiting for Dream,

“Tommy?” Tommy looked up and waved,

“How are you?” Dream sat down,

“Been stressful trying to figure out what was me and what was the Dreamon but I’ll be okay,” Tommy nodded looking at the sunset,

“Did you know Punz moved his tower? I never had time to notice since it covered the sunset,” Dream paused before standing up he stepped past Tommy and blocked Tommy’s view of the jukebox, then Tommy heard it, cat 

“Thought I owed you for Spirit and saving my ass, and everyone,” he mumbled the last part and Tommy smiled, 

“It’s been so long since I listened to it,” Tommy started humming softly, “Thanks for letting me listen to it again,” Tommy said absentminded,

“Yeah,” Dream sat down again, “How did you fight the Dreamon?” He asked slowly,

“I told him the truth, he hurt people because he’s weak, controls people because he’s a coward, I had a lot to say,” Tommy said with a smirk, “And all he was was a bitch,” Dream nodded with a laugh,

“So I’m really engaged to Fundy?” Tommy snorted at the question seeing the smile on Dream’s face,

“Yeah, but the Dreamon was definitely making you try and cheat with George, George was kind weirded out though so I think your okay,” Dream laughed,

“Hold on, you’re my uncle in law,” Tommy went wide eyed before bursting into loud laughter,

“I’m your uncle!” he cackled, “Ranboo did you hear that?!” Ranboo shouted back,

“I did! Pretty pog man!” Tommy smiled and turned back to Dream,

“Sorry,” they laughed, “Yeah, so you do care about spirit right?” Dream nodded, “Mh, keep it safe man,” Dream sighed,

“I think I’m going to head back soon, I couldn’t bring myself to see you hurt in the hospital because of me, glad to see your okay big man,” Tommy smiled as he stood up,

“Wait,” Dream turned back, “Cat is still in the jukebox, I can’t get up without help otherwise I’d grab it,” Dream laughed, 

“Come on big T, I thought you were smarter than that,” with that Dream left, he left without cat, Ranboo came over and helped Tommy up,

“I need to get cat,” Tommy said, with Ranboo’s help he had it his disc, he wanted to cry after all this time he had it back and he really could just stop and breathe, well after he helps Tubbo and makes it up to everyone.

Tommy soon healed enough to walk on his own and get up without help, albeit it takes a bit longer than it used to, and he started helping L’manburg a lot, when asked why Tommy would say 

“You want me to help?” They’d say yes or shrug and Tommy would smile at his friends every time, “Then that’s why,” and he would keep working, Tommy was very pleased to be around his friends again. Sometimes people forget Tommy was a kid, sometimes people forget Tommy just wanted to hang out with friends, but sometimes they don’t.

L’manburg isn’t the land or the flag, L’manburg is the people, and Tommy wasn’t going to let them forget it ever again and neither would Wilbur or Schlatt.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit messy but I wanted to put a story out into the universe <3


End file.
